


heavy into innocence

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Josh is small and far from his loves.





	heavy into innocence

Josh wakes up crying and almost immediately regresses. 

He reaches out and grabs the arm of his biggest stuffie, pulling it close so that he can cry into it. 

He's scared. 

His phone isn't too far away, and he manages to get it and open it with clumsy fingers. He clicks FaceTime on Jenna's name without a second thought - he's too scared and regressed to be afraid of waking her. 

It rings and rings, and Josh starts crying harder the longer Jenna takes to pick up. 

When Jenna finally picks up, he's sobbing hard and loud into his stuffie. 

“Joshie, Joshie, shh…” Jenna immediately switches into caretaker mode, even though she's clearly just been woken up. “Baby, I’m here, deep breaths for me, okay? Shh, mama’s here…”

Josh tries to breathe, tries to push the nightmare away. Jenna's right there. Jenna's not leaving him. 

“Mama?” Tyler's voice cuts through Jenna's stream of comforting. “Wha’s wrong?”

Josh whines and lets go of his phone, hiding himself in his huge teddy bear. 

“Joshie, come back out, it's okay.” Jenna’s voice is slightly muffled. “Tyty and mama miss you, come back out.”

Josh continues sobbing. The sudden guilt of waking of his loves rushes through his regression, replacing it and making it all he is. His nightmare of them leaving plays a part in his fear. 

“Come back out, please.” Jenna sounds almost desperate.

“Joshiee…” Jenna's pleading comforts are intertwined with Tyler's needy whining. 

Josh finally grabs his phone and repositions it again. He can sort of make out Jenna's face on the other side of the line. He misses her and Tyler so much. 

“We’re right here.” Jenna promises, smiling as soon as she sees Josh's eyes peeking out over his teddy bear. “Baby, did you have a nightmare?”

Josh nods. The thumb of the hand not holding his phone makes its way into his mouth, and he sucks and nibbles on it gently. He needs comfort. He needs Jenna. 

“Oh, love, I’m so sorry.” Jenna's voice is so soft. 

Josh can hear Tyler shifting around and grumbling. “Wanna joshie.” Tyler pushes his head into frame.

There are still tears coming out of Josh's eyes, but they seem to slow down a little more once he sees his best friend. 

Jenna's laughter is like music. “Josh, do you think you can sleep with your screen on?”

Josh nods again. 

“Fall asleep with us.”

Jenna repositions her phone against her chest. Looking through his cracked screen, Josh can imagine being there, nursing gently. 

He closes his eyes and imagines.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [rainbowhairjosh](http://rainbowhairjosh.tumblr.com)


End file.
